GALIB (PA)
GALIB is a rebel guild on Starsider, based in the city of Ziost on Lok. Aries Denali is the leader, and his alt Sairnath Denali is also the mayor of the city. Egor is the executive officer of the guild. The city itself is almost entirely populated by GALIB members, though there are a few exceptions. The guild is almost without exception non-roleplaying, with most interaction being entirely Out-Of-Character. Very little is generally asked of the members, though most active members are quick to help a guildmate that needs it. The most common guild activity is a hunt of some kind, usually to gather some rare item or resource for one or more of the guild members that need it. Several of the members have JTL, including two master Alliance Pilots and one master shipwright. There are several aspiring Jedi in the guild as well. History The Galactic Liberators can actually trace their history far back beyond Star Wars Galaxies. As of this writing (Jan 28, 2005), the guild has been in existence for more than six years. The guild was originally a gaming clan for the game Star Wars Rebellion (Rebellion), by Lucasarts, and was actually splintered off of another, older clan for that same game. Aries Denali, the current Guild Leader, is in fact one of the original members. ((This section is very crummy because of lack of firsthand knowledge on the part of the Author)). Aries eventually worked his way up to Clan leader, but sometime after that most of the High Command disappeared, along with Aries himself taking a leave of absence to deal with real life issues. Other members of the clan stepped up and took command, keeping it going until Aries returned. (Egor was executive officer of the clan at this point, and has been ever since. Prior to this the author cannot confirm as the author joined during this period!) A minor spat over leadership of the clan ensued, with Aries emerging the clear and easy victor after an overall surprisingly civilized little scuffle(which actually culminated in a vote by clan members!) Aries has been the leader of the clan ever since, presiding over such things as the expansion to include X-Wing Alliance (XWA) and the failed expansion to include Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight (JK), eventually leading the Clan onto Star Wars Galaxies. Structure of the Clan The clan, in great contrast to its current structure, was extremely organized. Players were organized by rank as well as being put into squads. Rank was based primarily on the number of matches played and won against other members of the clan. Each rank had its own insignia, and there were several awards as well, including a 6 month activity award. Each member's rank insignia was colored with the color of their squadron, or in the case of the special squadrons, a special scheme reserved for that group. Squads were groups of players, and were headed by the Commanding Officer of the squad (CO), as well as the Executive Officer (XO). COs and XOs were chosen Directly by high command. Squad leaders were responsible for attempting to maintain the activty of the squad members, as well as reporting any inactives or AWOL members. Squads varied widely in size, depending on activity levels of both the members and the current CO and XO. At the height of their size, the Galactic Liberators had a total of seven regular squads, four Rebellion and three XWA, two Special Squads, and the High Command. High Command members were generally not members of any squad. The four older, Rebellion squads were: Red, Gold, Blue, and Green. The three XWA squads were created during the expansion to XWA, when many recruits (most of whom went inactive eventually) swelled the ranks. The squads were: Orange, Grey, and (forgot!). The two 'special' squadrons were Rogue Squadron and Wraith Squadron. Rogue squadron was reserved for the truly elite players in the guild. Wraith Squadron was formed as sort of a special ops division, but never had more than a few members. High Command was treated as a separate entity, though it consisted of enough members to be a small squadron of its own. History on Galaxies The origin of the GALIB Guild on Galaxies can actually be traced back clear to the original beta, as several of the members (including Aries) were accepted into the beta. It was widely accepted that a move to Galaxies was less of a question and more of an eventuality. Many of the members, particularly the XWA Members, did not join. Even many of the Rebellion members disappeared as Rebellion truly started to die (and it was never that popular to begin with). The guild was formed after the initial release of the game, and was originally located on Tatooine, near the Krayt Graveyard. However, a bug in trying to set up a city caused them to relocate to Lok. Aries has stated that the reason for choosing those two planets was that, at the time, Tatooine Guildhalls were the only type which required a mere 7 lots instead of the then more usual 9 lots. Membership of the guild has shifted widely over the years, as many people that were never in the original clan joined, and others that were left. Several of the older clan members, joined Galaxies well after the initial release. At present there are 6 members in the guild remaining from the Rebellion and XWA gaming days. The Guild The current Galactic Liberators are very free form, having abandoned entirely the squad and rank systems of their clan days. Very little is generally asked of the members of the guild, who are basically left to play as they wish, even to dropping professions. If a profession is badly needed, some other member will generally pick it up. Most of the active members are quite quick to lend help where it is needed, be it merely to acquire ship parts, take down a Giant Canyon Krayt Dragon for one of the Jedi Trials, or save a guildmember from Imperial Players. The guild does occasionally go on hunts, generally to help one or more of the members with a quest or with acquiring some useful item. Many of the members have one or more alts, which helps contribute to the wide range of crafters in the guild. Items from Guild crafters can often be acquired by other guild members at either reduced prices or for free. There are also several avid PvPers in the guild. Category:Guilds